


the chaos house

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [31]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Roomates, This was made before the whole speedrunning thing, im just trying to clear out my google docs rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: The Dream Team live in the same house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	the chaos house

The Dream Team lived in the same house, they have been for a while. And it wasn’t like the three of them were trying to keep it a secret. They thought that it was really obvious, with the way yelling could be heard from the others streams and how they talked about funny instances that had happened with all three of them there. 

But all fans had been assuming the yelling were their own yelling echoing and that all the funny instances happened over call. They loved their fans, but sometimes they were just too oblivious. 

Now though, Dream was on call with both of them while he was speedrunning like usual. The earlier speed runs were not their best so his energy was smaller than before. Dream was currently in the End and was almost done defeating the dragon when George gasps loudly. Dream pays it no mind and continues playing, ignoring both Sapnap’s gasp and the influx of the already fast chat. 

Dream places his last bed on the pillar and watches as the dragon’s health goes down to the very bottom. The other two on stream cheer loudly and Dream hops down to where the portal is, waiting for it to load in. “Honestly, I don’t know if I did any good on that run. It felt really bad.” Dream comments as he watches his character load in. He presses the stopwatch button on his keyboard and sighs, stretching his back. 

“Yeah, I think that I’m going to go try for a better time right now.” Both Sapnap and George fall silent. Dream, somehow not even looking over at the time in fear that his time was bad, looks over at the chat. “What do you mean I did good? That was a pretty bad run.” 

He continues to look at the chat but hears two doors being slammed open in the house. Dream turns around and makes a confused noise that the stream hears. “What the fuck?” Dream mutters. 

Suddenly his two friends, Sapnap and George bust through the door screaming their heads off. “Bitch! What do you mean you did bad!” Sapnap yells as he launches himself onto Dream. Dream yelps as his chair falls over onto its back, thankful that he has an extension cord for his headset so that his monitors wouldn’t fall over. George sighs and walks over to the screen. 

He points at it and watches as Dream finally looks at the time. He had dropped nearly 15 seconds, beating three people’s times that were in front of him. This meant that he was now in fourth place. Dream gasps and yells loudly. 

“Holy shit!” He pulls Sapnap up from the ground before launching himself into Sapnap’s arms. George and Sapnap laugh as the three embrace. 

Later on, Dream would remember that he was on stream but for now all that mattered was his friends and his new time. 

**Bonus**

**fan number 1 @fannumber1**

So is no one going to talk about the dream team living together?

^

**fan number 2 @fannumber2**

nah, we just always assumed that they lived together ever since the abnormally loud yelling started being heard from all three of their streams

**Tommyinnit @tommyinnit**

wait wot

^

**Tubbo @TubboLive**

ok even i knew that

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is not my best. but it's winter break right now and i wanted to just finish up my weekly posting. i wont be posting weekly anymore so i can enjoy the break and write other things without the constant pressure of finishing and posting lol. i'll be back sometime in january though, so don't worry about that. 
> 
> love you all and thank you so much for the support you have given me. stay safe and see you next year.


End file.
